At present, an electronic cigarette in the market generally comprises a battery assembly and an atomizer assembly connected to the battery assembly. When the electronic cigarette is working, the battery assembly supplies power for the atomizer assembly, in order to heat the tobacco liquid to imitate a smoking effect. However, in an electronic cigarette, the battery assembly and the atomizer assembly are usually made by different manufacturers. Even if the battery assembly and the atomizer assembly are able to be electrically communicated to each other and the electronic cigarette is able to operate, the performances on coordination may be different due to different types and different manufacturing techniques. If the battery assembly is much different from the atomizer assembly, the coordination between the battery assembly and the atomizer assembly will be bad. Thus, the efficiency of the electronic cigarette is low, and there is a security risk.